Quantum Ball Z
by LunaHikari
Summary: What if Sam Beckett leaped into Goku? Nothing but fighting and sighing
1. Super Saiyan

Quantum Ball Z  
  
A Quantum Leap/Dragon Ball Z crossover  
  
Chapter One: Super Saiyan  
  
  
  
"Alright!" Goku jumped up into the air beaming with joy  
  
Chi-Chi smiled with her hands on her hip "You can only train with Gohan if you clean the dishes"  
  
Goku looked up at the stack of dishes and sighs "Oh boy"  
  
"Well in the meantime, I guess I better study" Gohan sighed and went up stairs  
  
"Awww, Chi-Chi I don't wanna wash all those dishes," Goku complained  
  
"Then no training with Gohan!" Chi-Chi said looking angry  
  
"Sorry" Goku started washing dishes  
  
Goku sighed and mumbled while Chi-Chi watched him wash the dishes and Gohan studying and falling asleep at the same time. Before they knew it they were being attacked  
  
"Goku, what's going on?" Chi-Chi asked  
  
"I don't know. Gohan! We're going out side!" Goku shouted  
  
Gohan barely hearing what his father said shouted back "Right!"  
  
When Goku and Gohan went out side to see what was happening, they we're confused when they saw three mysterious people attacking attacking a nearby town and one of them from far away was attacking their house  
  
"Dad, should we help?" Gohan asked  
  
"Of course!" Goku cried out loud  
  
"All right!" Gohan turned Super Saiyan and waited for Goku  
  
Goku nods, but before he turned Super Saiyan, a blue light surrounded him and he was replaced by Dr. Sam Beckett of "Quantum Leap". At the same time he turned Super Saiyan  
  
"What in the world is going on?" Sam thought to his self  
  
"Dad, come on!" Gohan flew off  
  
"All right" Sam nodded and flew off  
  
Everything was normal with Sam and Gohan until Sam just noticed he was flying and his hair was gold  
  
"Ahhhh!" Sam screamed in horror  
  
"What dad, is something wrong" Gohan asked  
  
"No" Said Sam  
  
"Looks like they spotted us" Gohan said with anger  
  
"Well looks like we're going to have to fight" Sam sighed  
  
"Right" Gohan nodded and attacked the person  
  
"Errr, who's the guy with the tail, all green and stuff" Sam asked  
  
"Cell? I thought Trunks killed him, dad can you hold him off I'm busy" Gohan shouted  
  
Before Sam could say anything Cell attacked and with utter disbelief Sam cried out loud  
  
"Oh boy!"  
  
Before Sam knew it, he was in a battle. He didn't know what to do but the only the he could do was block all of Cell's attacks with lightning speed. When he thought he was going to pass out help came, from Trunks and Vegeta  
  
"Well Kakkarot, are you going to help?" Vegeta snickered  
  
"Kakkarot?" Sam thought to him self then he looked at Vegeta and nodded "Yeah"  
  
"You three are blind, you don't actually see who he really is?" Someone said  
  
Everybody stopped fighting to only see a red light coming from a women. When it faded the woman walked towards them, giving Sam and Gohan shutters  
  
"Kakkarot! Do you know this woman!?" Vegeta asked  
  
"Yeah, get off my back will you" Sam mumbled  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta shouted in anger  
  
"Errr, nothing" Sam said worried, worried about what did she want now 


	2. Gohan and the boogieman

Chapter Two: Gohan and the boogieman  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hmm, you still don't know who he is?" The woman asking smiling  
  
"Why don't you go, it's bad enough I have something like this on my shoulder" Sam shouted  
  
"Heh, fine if you wish just wanted to say hi and good luck, bye Sam" She said the disappears  
  
Sam turns around and saw that Cell was gone and got very confused  
  
"Uh, where was the green guy?" Sam asked  
  
Gohan turns around "Dad, he's huh, where did he go?"  
  
"Well I guess we should head back, it is getting dark" Trunks sighed  
  
"Yeah, we should get back, but we should keep our eye out" Sam said  
  
All of them flew off to their homes, when for no reason at all Sam speeded up to get home beating all of them  
  
"Dad?" Gohan asked  
  
When Gohan got home he followed Sam to the washroom when Sam locked the door  
  
"Dad, are you throwing up?" Gohan asked  
  
"Can't………………..talk…………..now……………..son……….!" Sam kept on throwing up  
  
(I can't believe it! I flew ! In the sky! Al! Where are you!!!!!) Sam kept on thinking to himself  
  
"Dad" Gohan got worried  
  
"Leave your father alone maybe he's sick, now go up stairs and study" Chi- Chi said  
  
Gohan sighed "Yes mother" He went upstairs and went to his room  
  
Chi-Chi went back to the kitchen to cook dinner until she heard Gohan screamed about a boogieman haunting him  
  
"Mom! The boogieman is here!!" Gohan ran down the stairs and tackled Chi- Chi by accident  
  
"What in the world are you talking about! There is no boogieman! No get back upstairs and continues studying."  
  
  
  
"Don't say one more word to her!!!!" Al hollered loudly  
  
Gohan pointed at Al "Don't you see him! He's the one wearing the silly clothes!"  
  
"Hey!" Al got angry "Your lucky that I'm a hologram!!!"  
  
Sam exited the washroom looking for Al when he sees Gohan in his Super- Saiyan form trying to land a punch at Al, while Al's laughing  
  
"AL!!!!" Sam shouted "What do you think you're doing!!!"  
  
"Mom, dad sees him too! I'm not lying!" Gohan pointed at Sam  
  
"Judging the weird clothes, and the silly look, that's you Sam?" Al joked  
  
"HEY!!! That isn't funny, ARG!!" Sam for no control accidentally turned Super-Saiyan  
  
"Sam, oh my, err your hair is flaming gold, oh boy" Al gotten scared  
  
"Now you're gonna get it! My dad is the best fighter in the world!" Gohan shouted  
  
"Huh?" Sam looks at himself "Oh boy" 


	3. The truth comes out

1 Chapter Three: The truth comes out  
  
  
  
"Uh, dad you're acting weird, it's that bad man! Dad beat him up so he won't bother you!" Gohan shouted  
  
"Uhhh," Sam looked at him self, shaking and everything he rushed to the washroom and looked in to the mirror, Al followed "AHHH! I look like uhh, like a alien" Sam shouted  
  
"But dad, you are" Gohan followed Sam "You're a Saiyan" Gohan looked concerned "It's that bad man isn't? Go away you" Gohan pointed at Al.  
  
"It's not if I chose to be here kid, I can't believe you can see me but not him" Al pointed at Sam  
  
"Shut up Al!" Sam shouted as he walked towards Chi-Chi  
  
"Huh you know the bad man's name?" Gohan followed Sam  
  
"For the last time, I'm not a bad man!" Al shouted  
  
"Sure you are Al, you dress evilly, you act evilly, and you're ugly, heheh" Sam joked  
  
"ARG!!!! SAM QUIT IT!!!!!!!!" Al shouted to the top of his lungs  
  
"Alright" Sam looked at Gohan, "You wanna tell Gohan to truth while you tell me why I'm here?" Sam asked  
  
"Alright, but let's go to another place I don't want the lady to hear" Al sighed  
  
"Like the washroom?" Sam joked  
  
"I'm WARNING YOU SAM!!!!!!!" Al got angry  
  
"Heheh" Sam chuckled as he tooked Gohan to his bedroom  
  
"Sam, Al? What's going on?" Gohan got scared  
  
"Ok" Sam nodded to Al "I'm not Goku, I'm a time traveler" Sam said  
  
"Slash body-snatcher" Al joked  
  
"Quit it Al" Sam said  
  
"Isn't my fault it's the truth" Al snickered  
  
"Okay" Gohan played along and snickered "If you were a time traveler/body- snatcher than what is your real name?"  
  
"Sam Beckett" Sam said  
  
"Dad, this isn't funny, stop it" Gohan got scared  
  
"I mean it" Sam said "Since I'm in his body I guess I have the strength he has too"  
  
"Well there goes my plan for beating you up" Gohan sighed "Then can you please act like my dad and please don't tell anybody, so this will be just between me, you and, the bad man"  
  
"My name is Al for pete's sake!"  
  
"Who's Pete?" Gohan asked  
  
"Never mind" Al grumbled  
  
Sam chuckled as he walked out of the bedroom and headed down for dinner. Al was trying to explain to Gohan why he can't be touched but being interrupted by Sam by playing "Can't touch this" downstairs.  
  
"Sam quit it!" Al shouted  
  
"Whatcha gonna do about it? You're a hologram!" Sam laughed  
  
"Arg!!!!" Al grumbled 


	4. Heck at PQL

Chapter four: Heck at PQL 

"Gah!!!" "Stay away from me!!!!!" "I know about you guys and what you do!!!!" Goku was high up in the air. Afraid to come down.

"We just want to ask you a few questions!!!" Dr. Beeks shouted. "We won't hurt you!!!! We're human!!!!"

"That's what they all say!!!!" Goku screamed "You guys wanna probe me!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Al entered and headed for the waiting room. He looked confused as he looked up at Goku shouting to stay back. "Uh, what is going on here?"

"Ahhhh!!! It's the leader!!!!" Goku screamed

"Huh? No I'm not" Al replied

"Well, the way you're dressed, it looks like it" Goku calmed down a little

"I should stop wearing this" Al sighed and looks up at Goku "We just want to ask you a few questions"

"Yeah, with your leader" Goku shouted

"Actually, you're in him"

Huh?"

Goku got down and looked down at the glass table, and freaked when he saw Sam's reflection

"Eep, who's he?" Goku asked

_"Well he's has your body in the past" Al started pacing around_

_"Ok, Chi-Chi come out!! This isn't funny!!!! I'm scared……….." Goku shouted_

_"Chi-Chi is in the past, and you're in the future" Al said_

_Goku started to curl up in a little ball and started whimpering "Come on, this isn't funny"_

_"Look, all we want from you is a few questions and that's all" Dr. Beeks said_

_"And that's all?" Goku started to uncurl _

_"Yes" Dr. Beeks nodded_

_"Well okay, what do you want to know from me?" Goku stood up and walked to the table_

_"We'll ask them in a hour or so, till then you can relax" Al said "I'm gonna check on Sam"_

_"Who's Sam?" Asked Goku_

_"The person that you see in you reflection" Al responded_

_"This isn't funny, but I'll go with it" Goku muttered_

_"Thank you" Dr. Beeks overheard_

_Goku started training in front of Dr. Beeks to impress her. Instead he ended up on his behind. Dr. Beeks smiled as Goku got up and continued training_

_"You didn't see that" Goku told Dr. Beeks_

_"See what?" Dr. Beeks smiled as she left the waiting room_

_"I don't know what Vegeta and Gohan would think if they saw me like that" Goku sighed as he trained._


	5. Over at Chi-Chi's house.......(Mini Chap...

As Sam went back into the bathroom to throw up again, Gohan and Al were fighting about him seeing Al while Chi-Chi is silent, not knowing anything that is going on.  
  
"You are a evil man!" Gohan said walking back downstairs.  
  
"No I'm not!" Al shouted for the 10th time.  
  
"Then why are you wearing all red?" Gohan asked with alittle smirk on his face.  
  
"Well, I erm…." Al stuttered.  
  
"Hah! You are evil!" Gohan shouted.  
  
"No I'm not!!!!!!!!" Al screamed  
  
Sam walked out of the washroom from puking and sees Al and Gohan arguing  
  
"Will you two quit it!!! Al's not evil, but you do look evil!" Sam shouted  
  
"Sorry Sam, uh Dad!!" Gohan fumbled  
  
"Heh" Al snickered.  
  
"Grrrr" Gohan grumbled.  
  
"Well, who is this "Al" person?" Chi-Chi asked  
  
"Evil" He smirked  
  
Sam laughed for the first time in his leap "Heheheh"  
  
"Sam are you on his side too!!?!?!?!?!?!!?" Al shouted  
  
"Erm, no" Sam giggled  
  
Fades to black 


End file.
